Carta desde San Mungo
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Esta es una carta cuya autora es una antigua profesora de Hogwarts internada en San Mungo, en la que detalla los buenos y malos momentos que tuvo con la enseñanza.


Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

"Participante del Mini-Reto de la casa de Slytherin del Foro "Las cuatro casas"

* * *

**CARTA DESDE SAN MUNGO**

A quien la lea:

Aquel año fue desastroso.

Era mi primer año dando clases y encima me tocaba darlas en Hogwarts, con el Gran Albus Dumbledore (nótese la ironía) delante y presente en todo lo que hacía. Aunque la verdad es que me habían enviado allí para poder vigilarlo y que no se saliera de los limites que le había impuesto el Ministerio.

Al principio todo pasó de una manera normal: los alumnos se comportaban decentemente, no faltaban al respeto y hacían todo lo que les decía. Claro, en las dos primeras clases, porque en cuanto llegó la tercera, todo se truncó: uno de mis alumnos era Harry Potter y ya sabía que algo iba a pasar con él.

Efectivamente. Por sus desafortunadas palabras, llenas de mentiras y antipatía ante todo lo que yo representaba, se llevó un castigo, y no uno de los que estaba acostumbrado (siendo el niño que vivió seguramente nunca tuvo ninguno difícil o duro), sino uno que iba a recordar por siempre, y es que según mi percepción, cuanto antes los alumnos aprendieran a obedecer y a respectar, mejor, y eso se conseguía con disciplina.

* * *

La verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice ese año, tenía poder sobre los profesores, sobre los alumnos y sobre todo: ante Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter.

O eso fue lo que me hicieron creer, ya que ante mis propias narices se atrevieron a desafiarme a mí y a las normas y decretos que cuidadosamente había escrito para el bien de la escuela.

Y cuando conseguí que la escuela se librara de la mala influencia de Dumbledore, todos sus ocupantes me echaron la culpa y me odiaron, cuando antes de eso era una de las profesoras más queridas del colegio. Los profesores no disciplinaban a los alumnos cuando me faltaban al respeto, al contrario, los adulaban y alababan, las bromas eran consentidas solamente hacia mi persona y un millón de cosas a cada cual más desagradable.

No me lo merecía.

Pero tampoco me quedé sin hacer nada: cada vez que algún alumno estaba castigado conmigo, me aseguraba que nunca olvidara su castigo, el Ministro hubiera estado orgulloso de mí.

* * *

Así pasó todo el curso, con castigos, deberes y malas caras y comentarios.

Pero lo que sí que me hizo arrepentirme de haber puesto un pie en el colegio fue lo que me ocurrió a finales del curso:

Sabía que Harry Potter estaba planeando algo, sus amigos actuaban nerviosos, y él el que más. Por eso ordené a mi Brigada que los vigilara con sigilo y diligencia y al fin, tuve mi recompensa.

* * *

Los tenía a mi merced, y por supuesto se iban a llevar un castigo ejemplar, y aunque a mi querido Fudge no le iba a gustar, sabía que era por su bien y por nuestros mutuos intereses. Así que le lancé un _cruciatus_ a Potter, lo que fue el principio del fin.

Para salvarlo (ahora me doy cuenta de ello) Granger, su mejor amiga. Se inventó la historia de un arma escondida en el Bosque Prohibido con la venia de Dumbledore, un arma que pensaba usar contra el Ministerio y por supuesto, yo no podía permitir eso.

Me guiaron hacia el Bosque y una vez ahí, intentaron engañarme, pero yo era más lista que ellos, y no lo consiguieron, rápidamente me di cuenta de sus intenciones, pero no pude hacer nada: unos monstruos mitad caballo y mitad humano lo impidieron, lanzando flechas por doquier, y llevándome lejos de los dos malditos niños, dejándome a merced de esas bestias peludas.

La verdad es que no quiero recordar el tiempo que pasé con ellos, fue muy traumático para mí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta lectura sobre Hogwarts, mi estupenda metodología en el arte de la maestría y los malos ratos que pasé ahí.

Atentamente,

**Madame Subsecretaria Profesora Dolores Jane Umbridge**

PD: todavía le doy vueltas al porque la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores me odiaban, pero no soy capaz de dar con la respuesta, doy una persona sencilla, amable con todo el mundo y bastante comprensiva…


End file.
